


From The Depths

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Magic, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Sea Monsters, Size Kink, Summoning Circles, Tentacles, Vaginal Fisting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Cordelia was expecting the spell to summon a mermaid. She got something else instead.





	From The Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

> Thanks for the fun prompts! I hope you like it.
> 
> TW: consensual sex that involves a bit of mildly dubious consent to begin with. Fic includes references to cross-species pregnancy, witchcraft, arranged marriage and the plotting of an abusive man's demise - the 'monster' isn't the one who behaves the most monstrously in this fic (off screen and non graphic).

Something had gone wrong.

Brushing back her windblown hair, Cordelia blinked at the strange creature caught within the summoning circle she’d made out of broad flat pebbles worn smooth by the sea. She’d placed them correctly and had drawn the incantations neatly and precisely around it on the sand, and the candles were still burning thanks to the spell she’d put on them to counter the breeze.

The creature within the circle stared back at her. Half giant wild woman and half – no, not fish. Had the spell worked, it would have drawn a mermaid up out from the depths. Instead, while possessing the appearance of a startlingly tall and powerfully built female human from the waist up, the creature possessed a mass of strong, slick tentacles in place of a single scaled tail.

Looking at the suckers lining those tentacles, Cordelia felt a little frisson of something undeniably close to arousal trickle down the length of her spine. The intensity of the dark eyes staring at her from the depths of the creature’s long mass of tangled hair made that _frisson_ spread back out from her pelvis, the sensation travelling up her torso this time until it lodged in her throat.

“I’m –” Adjusting her glasses, she had to stop to clear her throat, her gaze unconsciously dropping to the wild woman’s bare breasts for a moment, the shape of them plump and heavy, half concealed behind the strands of tangled hair. Cordelia shifted the Book on her knees, drawing it in closer towards her body as she internally instructed herself to focus, “I’m sorry. The ritual was not intended for you.”

While she hadn’t read of a precedent for engaging in conversation with the result of one’s summons, the intelligence in the woman’s gaze was undeniable and it seemed only right to explain.

“I was hoping for a mermaid to scare away my so-called betrothed, trusting them to be as fierce as legends say. He is a man who fully believes ‘no’ always means ‘yes’ or will become so through use of his fists, and I exist just to be bred. He’s already informed me that my wide hips will be useful for childbearing after we wed. I may long for children, but never from him, and the thought of him thrusting himself upon me has me horrified.”

Ah, what was she doing. Striving for politeness was all well and good, but who was she to presume they shared a language?

“_That does not sound to me like a man_,” The wild woman’s voice was like nothing Cordelia had ever heard: a sound that at once made her think of a cold wind blowing over the surface of the dark water far out to sea, and of a predator’s howl rising from the very bottom of the deadliest trenches in the ocean’s unknown depths. “_It sounds like food._”

“Would you eat him?” Leaning forwards over the Book, Cordelia forgot her surprise at understanding the woman in place of quickly rising eagerness and hope, “Please? The village elders decided that I should wed the brute shortly after sunrise tomorrow, and I already bear the bruises earned by attempting to refuse his proposal. He possesses an amulet that will ensure any spell I could create to directly affect him will instead rebound on me, and so I have been dreaming, hoping, _wishing_ for some accident to befall him –”

“_It will be no accident,_” Blood red lips drawing back to reveal multiple rows of sharp teeth and a long pointed tongue, the wild woman grinned, “_But draw him down to these waters before sunrise and I will take joy in consuming him. He will learn the meaning of the word ‘no’ before the end.”_

“_Thank you_,” Letting go of the Book to clutch her hands to her bosom, Cordelia sagged in relief, “Thank you so much. I will find an excuse.” She looked at the wild woman, “How may I repay you?”

“_I will take half of my payment later, after completing the deed,_” Reaching out with a tentacle, the wild woman deliberately pushed aside one of the broad flat pebbles, “_The other half I will collect now. As for the method of repayment –_”

She smeared part of the incantation inscribed on the sand, effortlessly breeching the summoning circle.

_“Why don’t I show you?”_

“O-oh –” Gasping at how easily her spell was broken, Cordelia’s eyes widened as the wild woman rose up before her, tentacles curling around several candles, lifting them still burning into the air. The woman’s hair whipped in the wind, her nipples large and lush; thick scarring from some old injury running across her torso beneath her breasts. Ropes of kelp were wrapped low around her hips, jangling with artefacts or tokens taken from the sea: a sailor’s ancient hip flask, a great serrated tooth, a number of bones. An entire fish skeleton, carefully preserved. An uncorked bottle, its neck long and broad, seawater sloshing within.

“Show me,” Her gaze returning to the wild woman’s, Cordelia nodded, “Please. If you will rid me of the brute, I will do whatever I can in return.”

A tentacle tip touched upon the topmost button of her dress and she raised her chin accordingly.

“_You may find it seems beyond the realms of what you can do,_” the woman cautioned. Another tentacle tapped at the Book, “_Perhaps there might be something within your collection of tricks to help – ease the way._”

“Perhaps,” Cordelia held herself still as another tentacle joined the one at her collar and, together, they undid the first of many buttons, “Although, with respect, I would prefer to first find out what it is you doubt I can manage before seeking to simplify it.”

The wild woman _grinned_, all red lips and deadly teeth.

“_I like your spirit, little witch,_” She tucked further tentacles under the sides of Cordelia’s dress to help lift the fabric away when the initial two finished with the unbuttoning, “_Y__ou may refer to me by a name of your choosing, providing you bear in mind the knowledge that it is not and never will be anything even close to my true name.”_

“I – wouldn’t want to presume,” Cordelia lowered her shoulders slightly to help with the removal of her dress, and glanced down at the tentacles when they began to work to extract her from her under layers. “You need me unclothed for the repayment?”

“_Undoubtedly_,” the woman confirmed. A hint of danger and amusement in her dark eyes, she tipped her head as Cordelia stepped out of her petticoats, “_You would do well not to reject my offer. I wish to hear you cry a word for myself as I take half of what I want from you.” _

“_Oh_,” Cordelia gasped a little at the touch of the wind as tentacles drew her smallclothes away from her body. She licked her lips. “M-Morgen? Would that be an acceptable name?”

The wild women stared at her for long enough a chill sweat broke out on the back of her neck.

“_It is acceptable,”_ She – Morgen – decided, “_Cushion yourself with your clothing and lie upon your back on the sand_.”

Endeavouring to disregard the excitement building in her breast – and elsewhere – Cordelia set both her Book and glasses aside at a careful distance, and did as instructed.

“_Good_,” The praise made that _frisson_ still lodged in her throat and pelvis leap far higher. Tentacles snaking over the sand, Morgen loomed over her, “_Now open your legs. You say you long to bear children; I require a receptacle to lay my young safely within._”

“A receptacle?” Cordelia repeated faintly, staring at the night sky behind Morgen’s head and the way the candlelight licked over the giant wild woman’s features as further tentacles planted the candles nearby. A pulse of longing throbbing in her core at the thought of where this conversation may be headed, she opened her legs.

“_It is all but impossible to find a suitable haven out at sea for egg laying,_” Morgen explained even as two slender tentacles wound up Cordelia’s thighs to rest one each upon her outer labia.

“I can – can imagine it is full of danger,” Cordelia chewed the inside of her cheek, striving not to react outwardly as the tentacles coaxed her lower lips open, first the outer and then the inner ones.

“_Wider,_” Morgen instructed, “_Over the years, thousands of my eggs have perished despite my attempts to defend them. Through my magic and your own, we may create a place to nurture them within you, if your body proves – suitable._”

And with that she positioned a tentacle against the opening of Cordelia’s vagina and began to feed the tip inside.

“Oh – oh – ah – _mm_ –” For all her effort – for all a large part of her _wanted_ this – Cordelia was still hard pressed not to squirm away and press her legs together reflexively. The tentacle seeking to enter her body was no small thing and nor was it wet, and the initial dampness of her fledging arousal was not nearly enough to ease its way.

To her surprise, Morgen paused.

“_Those are sounds of discomfort_,” She frowned in displeasure, “_I have no desire to emulate your enforced match and cause you pain._” Bringing a hand forwards for the first time, she touched strong fingers to Cordelia’s clit, “_I believe this is a place upon human women that helps._”

Cordelia’s body flexed in quite a different manner as those fingers rubbed.

“Yes – _please_,” She fumbled her hands outwards for something to grasp hold of, clutching at the hem of her dress beneath her, “Wetness – wetness also makes things easier.”

“_Hmm_,” Morgen unfastened the bottle from the kelp rope around her waist and, before Cordelia could fully process what the wild woman was intending, upended it so its contents splashed abruptly over her exposed sex.

“Ahh!”

The coldness of the seawater was shocking, arousal lancing through her body in response, climbing even higher when Morgen rubbed at her folds as if to test the result, the tentacle tip testing her entrance again, less forcefully this time.

“_Not wet enough,”_ Morgen pronounced and, with no more ado, bent to place her mouth upon Cordelia’s sex.

“Morgen! _Teeth!_” Cordelia squeaked at the thought of those many sharp teeth upon her vulnerable folds, her vagina flinching with a heady mixture of arousal and alarm, inner walls slickening with a rush of wetness at the heat of the wild woman’s breath.

“_I was not planning on using them,_” The look Morgen gave her was – was _amused_.

Extending her long pointed tongue, she ran it firmly over Cordelia’s clit, huffing against her when Cordelia twitched and groaned. The tentacle slid away from her body, replaced with fingers, one slipping into her easily in contrast, feeling the mounting wetness within.

“_Better,”_ Was Morgen’s pronouncement, and then she got to work.

“Oh – ah – ohhh –” Cordelia was soon moaning outright as that firm tongue slathered over her folds, flicking at her clit, while Morgen fed two and then three fingers inside her. Crooking them within Cordelia’s vagina, seeking out the areas that made her gasp, flexing, spreading her wider, before pulling back stickily.

“_Perhaps –_” Morgen raised a tentacle, eyed it, and then selected a candle, her gaze upon Cordelia’s as she blew out the flame, “_Yes?”_

“Yes, yes please please please –” Cordelia drew her knees up, clutching her thighs, holding herself open for the wild woman as she slid the rounded base of the stout candle inside her, twirling it briefly, making an unsatisfied noise after a number of thrusts, experimenting with the angle and depth.

In contrast Cordelia was left panting, shivering when tentacles crept up her body to toy with her breasts, her vagina clenching on nothing when Morgen withdrew the candle, tossing it aside.

“_You are still determined to progress without a spell?_” The wild woman checked and Cordelia nodded frantically.

“I can stretch further; I can get wetter; I don’t need magic for it,” She asserted –

And it was true.

Morgen next tried the bottle, sliding its cold mouth briefly over Cordelia’s swollen clit, making her cry out, before easing it inside, Cordelia’s body swallowing the long broad neck until she felt the swell of its body press against her sex. Removing it and setting it aside more carefully than the candle, Morgen returned to using her fingers, and then a finger alongside a freshly selected candle, even as the tentacles at Cordelia’s breasts plucked and tugged at her nipples.

“I’m going to – I’m going to come,” She gasped when a tentacle returned to her sex, not to nose at her vagina, but instead placing a sucker upon her neglected clit.

“_Very well,_” Morgen thrust four fingers into her vagina easily now and, spreading them, inserted her thumb. The sucker contracted hungrily upon Cordelia’s clit at the same time.

“Ah – ah – ah – ahhh!” Wailing, orgasm crashing over her, Cordelia shook.

“_That’s an effective tactic,”_ Morgen nodded, pleased, when the tremors finally faded and Cordelia regained awareness to discover the wild woman had slid her entire fist inside her, fingers brushing her inner walls deliciously, dragging a second shuddering orgasm out of her.

“I – I – _Morgen! Yes!” _The sucker gulped greedily at Cordelia’s clit, even as other tentacles wrapped around her trembling thighs, holding her open, her hands flying into her unruly hair instead, a third orgasm wracking its way through her body as Morgen eased her fist back out.

“_I am beginning to believe you do not require a spell for this part after all,_” Morgen grinned sharply, approval clear on her face as she licked her fingers.

She placed the great tentacle back against Cordelia’s entrance.

“Please – yes – try again; I can take it now,” Cordelia reached down towards it, looking to Morgen for permission, guiding it into wriggling inside her when the wild woman nodded. And this time –

This time it fit, Cordelia mewling and groaning as it wormed its way in.

“_Excellent, little human,_” Removing the sucker, Morgen leaned in to lick at Cordelia’s clit again like a reward.

“My n-name is C-Cordelia,” Cordelia gasped in the wake of a final orgasm, “Will you – call me by it, please?”

Names were powerful, but she gave hers to Morgen without question.

“_Cordelia,”_ Morgen purred, her gaze intent when she drew back, “_Would you care to harbour my children within your body until they are hatched and ready to emerge? With our magic combined, they would become your children as well. Part witch, part sea creature; able to swim in the deepest of waters and walk upon the land._”

“Yes – yes, I would love to – I would love that,” Panting, Cordelia released her grip on the great tentacle to lift her fingers in offer to Morgen’s face, “I have always longed for little ones to cherish. Please – fill my womb with your eggs and let it be a home to them until it is time for us to meet them.”

“_Cordelia, _thank you –” Emotion flooding her expression, Morgen leaned in so Cordelia could slide her fingers through the traces of her own arousal sticky on the wild woman’s chin and lips –

And then the giant wild woman leaned in that bit further, curving into her, just as Cordelia craned upwards, and they were kissing, careful of sharp teeth, her taste strong on Morgen’s lips along with that of the sea.

Later, some time before dawn, Cordelia would lead the brute the village elders intended as her husband down to the dark waters and his doom, his thick hard fingers pressing fresh bruises onto her body as Morgen waited for them just beyond the shore.

Now though, thoughts of 'payment' forgotten by both, Cordelia ran her hands over the wild woman’s body as the great tentacle worked within her own, and instead they spoke words of wonder, hope and magic as they prepared her womb.


End file.
